At the Beginning
by The Pink Archer
Summary: 'We were strangers, on a crazy adventure.' Arthur/Ariadne one-shots. Previously titled 'Halo'.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lego Area

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A.N.:** Hello, there. My love for Inception has suddenly given me the power to want to write again. This is my first Inception fic so I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Thank you to carameltootsieroll for the beta, other mistakes are mine. :]

**A.N. 2:** I chose 'Halo' (Beyonce) as the title because it's my AriArthur song. :D

* * *

_**The Lego Area**_

The air in the department store is cool and refreshing, just like the other parts of the mall, the complete opposite from the heat outside. She tugs her scarf up as she looks around, faceless mannequins, designer clothes, white walls and endless chatter. Eight-year-old Ariadne moves closer to her mother, Anita, as they walk around, wandering aimlessly and letting some time pass.

When they reach the children's section, Anita takes a basket and tells her daughter to get whatever she wants. Ariadne happily picks out new scarves. Her mother sees a lacy dress and, without her daughter's permission, puts it in their basket. Ariadne frowns but decides not to argue over it.

"Ari, dear, why don't you go over to the legos and I'll get you when I'm done?" Anita suggests.

At the corner of the department store, there's a matted area with legos all around it. It serves as a children's playground for when adults have to shop and they didn't want their kids in the way or the kids didn't want to go around. While she walks towards it, Anita warns her to not leave without her and talk to strangers.

Ariadne reaches the mats, and there are already two boys there. She goes to an exclusive all-girls school so boys, aside from her brother Theo, are still quite…new to her. One of them, who looks much older than her, with dark, scruffy hair, is helping the younger one, who looks her age, with his building. She stays put for about a minute before the younger one looks up at her and gives her a toothy grin. "Hi."

"Hello," she greets, her voice a whisper. She fingers her scarf and looks down.

"I like your scarf," the boy says again. This time, she doesn't reply, and she feels her neck becoming warm. "Sit down, play with us!"

Ariadne walks slowly towards them and sits in front, admiring the lego building. "What are you making?"

"We're trying to make the tallest skyscaper!"

"Skys_cr_aper," the older one corrects.

"I like to build skyscrapers, too," she says. "I like them really tall." She reaches for a yellow, square lego and hands it to the older one. "You should put this one over here," she points to the highest level on her left side, "that way, the building can still stand when you add more."

The older boy nods in agreement, but his brother comments, "That makes a space over here," he places a finger in the middle of the yellow block and the longer, blue block.

Ariadne thinks for awhile. "That can be a bal…balcony."

Before the boy can answer, an older woman comes up and calls him. "Edward, I need you to fit some clothes." She turns and notices Ariadne. "Oh, hello there." To the other boy she says, "Would you like to wait here?"

The older boy looks at Ariadne and the girl bows her head shyly. "Yes."

The younger boy stands up and waves, "Bye-bye."

Ariadne turns to her companion. "Um…do you like building things, too?"

He nods. "Sometimes, yeah. But I'm more interested in art. Paintings. Going to museums. Do you like going to museums?"

"I've never been to one," she replied. "But I heard that we'll be going to one that's near our school this year."

"Really? I hope you enjoy it. I'd really like to go to the Smithsonian."

"What's that?"

The boy smiles, showing off his dimples. "It's the largest museum in the world. Almost everything is there. They also do a lot of research. So much history to learn about."

Ariadne's mouth forms a huge smile. Although it may also be because his smiling makes her feel like she has butterflies in her stomach. "That sounds like a fun place! I wanna go there someday."

"We should go together," he suggests, chuckling. "I can give you some information about some of the buildings they have there."

"I'd really like that," she says, giving him a smile.

The two continue to make even more buildings with the legos they found around the area. There's more buildings, some houses, shops, two schools, two malls, restaurants and of course, museums. Discarded blocks are around them and Ariadne really doesn't want to waste them so she makes a large cube and places it in the center, telling him that it's the Smithsonian. They're in their own little world.

She crawls and points to the building that she had recently put. "We'll go there together one day."

"I promise not to go with anyone else but you," he says.

Ariadne feels it again, the butterflies in her stomach. It's a new sensation for her and she wonders briefly if she's about to get sick.

Just when she's about to create another "building", she hears her mother's familiar voice calling her. "Ari, dear, it's time for us to go. Your father arrived and he's waiting in line."

Ariadne opens her mouth to speak, not wanting to leave the older boy. She turns back to him and he gives her a small smile. "I have to go," she says. He nods, understanding. "Please tell Edward I'd like to see him again, too," she continues.

"I will," he replies. "Bye, Ari."

"Bye-bye." She stands up and takes her mother's hand. As they walk away, she looks over her shoulder and exclaims, "I'll see you at the Smithsonian!"

"That's a promise!" he responds.

She smiles and continues to walk with her mother. When they're out of ear shot, Anita asks, "Who was that young boy, Ari?"

It never occurred to her to get his name. "I don't know," she answers.

She only found out thirteen years later. During the Inception job.

* * *

He's been sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come out of the bedroom. They're in a hotel in Washington, D.C. and they finally succumbed to the sneaky glances, happy butterflies and Eames's teasing. When she comes out, she's in her usual outfit, only exchanging the t-shirt for a blouse, her scarf carefully fixed around her neck. She smiles.

"Ready to go?" Arthur asks, smiling at her as he fixes his tie.

Ariadne nods in excitement. They leave the suite and head towards the elevator. Arthur fingers his red die in the pocket of his suit. Ariadne does the same with her bishop in her jacket pocket. She looks at him as the elevator brings them to the ground floor. "And the place is a surprise because…?"

He shrugs, a smirk forming in his lips.

"You can't do that, it's our first date! I have the right to know," she says, frowning.

"Don't you trust me?" he looks at her.

"Of course I do—"

"Then you'll have to wait and see. Don't you like surprises?"

She shakes her head. "Not…really."

"You'll like this one," he says, sure of himself. He did promise to take her to the Smithsonian.

* * *

I actually like this one. I hope you do, too. :]


	2. Chapter 2 - Safe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inception.

**A.N.: **My next try and I'm not as proud of it as the first one but I kinda like it. :] Thank you to carameltootsieroll for the beta. Other mistakes are mine. :] Cobb's line might not be accurate, sorry about that. Apologies, too, for the uninteresting chapter title.

By the way, I have plans on making a Tom/Bliss story...wait, never mind, I got it. Haha. I'm excited to write it :D

* * *

**_Safe_**

* * *

_Arthur_

* * *

He wouldn't be _this_ mad. Sure, Cobb yelled at him, didn't let him explain or even listen to his apology. He's used to it anyway. And with everyone so focused on Saito, they wouldn't notice that he's honestly more worried about Ariadne.

If it were up to him, she would've stayed in France and let this all be a part of her past. (But he knows that's not going to happen. She came back the next day, after all.)

So when Cobb mentions that "each and every one" of them will be killed if they continue to stay in this level, he wants nothing more than to kill _him_ for bringing her with them. (And maybe Yusuf, too.)

"Downwards is the only way forwards. And you, let's shake him up."

He catches the mask, and with another glance at the lady member, follows Cobb to the backroom.

* * *

In Room 491, as Arthur finishes preparing the charges, he murmurs, "I wouldn't be the dreamer of this level if I knew you were coming along."

Ariadne turns to him. "It was last minute. And besides, the plan says that we'll need Eames in the next level, and you're the only one who can handle this dream level in case we miss the first kick, Cobb said so. And now that I know why," she pauses, remembering his comment about free fall, "I have to agree with him."

He looks away. _'I don't even have a plan for that yet,'_ he thinks. "You shouldn't have gone under with us."

"I want to help," she retorts.

"How will I know you'll be okay in the next level?" he demands.

"I can take care of myself, Arthur. I built the place, I know where I have to go—"

He gives her a hard look. "That level has got to be the most dangerous! I need to see for myself that you're going to be okay. I want to make sure that we'll see each other in that van, whether it be under water or not. I want to make sure that you'll wake up on the plane!"

She opens her mouth to say something, but he continues.

"You were never supposed to be here, Ariadne. You were only supposed to help us with the designs of the dreams…" his face softens, "you're supposed to be safe."

* * *

_Ariadne_

* * *

It's been four days in the first level. The Point Man and Architect decided to stay together in a hotel while Eames stayed with Fischer and Yusuf hid in a hotel a few blocks away. Cobb and Saito are still under water.

"We can't be seen together in the airport," he suddenly says.

She looks up from the television to him. "I know."

They stare at each other for a little more before he clears his throat. "You'll be okay?"

She wants to nod her head and tell him 'yes'. "I don't know. I'm in this too deep." The dream world…and him.

* * *

She focuses on the baggage carousel, looking for her red bag. She was too busy looking at Cobb walking out and meeting Professor Miles to pay attention to her personal belonging.

"This must be yours," someone beside her says.

Ariadne let's her eyes fall on the man in the black three-piece suit holding up her red bag. There's a playful smile on his lips. "Yes," she finally says, a smile matching his, "thank you."

"Are you here on vacation, too?"

She nods. "I've always wanted to go to L.A." To others, talking to strangers and telling them that they're just on vacation is dangerous. And maybe the man in front of her is dangerous. But she trusts him with her life.

"I've been here quite a few times before," he says, "maybe I can show you around."

"I'd like that. I'm staying over at the Crowne Plaza Hotel, I can give you the details—and my number…." She thinks she's playing this well.

"What a coincidence, I'm staying over there as well."

She grins. "Really?"

"Mm-hm." He checks his watch and smiles. "Maybe after we check in, we could grab some dinner?"

"Well…I just realized that I still don't know your name," she teases.

He chuckles and holds out his hand. "I'm Arthur."

She takes his hand and smiles. "Ariadne."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own Edward.**

**Hi there! I've been wanting to put up another one shot but Twenty Steps has been holding me up. Now that I've got spare time, I decided to put up a new. Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed and added this to their favorites/alerts. I really hope you enjoy this one!**

**Not beta'd sorry :(**

**To make things clear: (1) Dom and Mal are older than Arthur, Ariadne and Edward. (2) Roomates here don't have to be the same year level so I'm guessing in France, too? (3) Only Arthur isn't taking up architecture. (4) AU.**

* * *

_**Distance**_

* * *

_Ariadne_

* * *

"Is that law student filling up your head again, Ari?" Mal asks as she slides beside her.

Ariadne looks up at her friend. "No."

"Really? Then I suppose your model of a cathedral is in the works."

She frowns. "No."

Mal laughs and prepares to eat her salad. "You know, Dom or Edward could introduce you to him."

"No!"

"That's three no's in this conversation, mon ami. Do you have anything else to say?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I mean, I don't want your boyfriend to introduce me to his friend. And especially not Edward. I'd rather not be more distracted than I already am. Besides, he seems like a no-fun."

"Arthur is a very nice man. I've had small time with once or twice. He's almost perfect."

Ariadne lets her gaze wonder towards the further bench. The man is in a dress shirt with sleeves rolled up (_his forearms!_), slacks and dress shoes. She hasn't seen a hair out of place. Arthur's a law student who decided to take a short vacation in Paris before going back to Harvard. His brother is Ariadne's classmate in some subjects. While Edward is laid back, Arthur clearly isn't. Dom had befriended him since he and Edward are roommates.

"He's leaving next week, Ari," Mal sighs, "I think you should at least say hi."

"I can't, Mal!" She cries. "I'm…" she looks down at her own made ham and cheese sandwich, "…eating."

Mal rolls her eyes. "Well I want to talk to Dom and I don't want to leave you, so," the dark haired woman stands and grabs both their lunches, swinging her satchel over her shoulders, "if you want your sandwich and," she snatches her friend's satchel from the table, "your works, you will follow me."

* * *

_Arthur_

* * *

Arthur is very surprised to find himself searching for the petite brunette with long, wavy hair. When he spots her, he sits a few feet away from her and opens his book.

A few minutes later, someone speaks up. "It isn't a coincidence you're in this spot, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," he answers without looking up.

"Please, I know you too well." Arthur's younger brother sits beside him, followed by Dom, Edward's roommate, in front. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"There isn't a reason to."

"I think there is," Dom speaks, "my girlfriend is her roommate and best friend. She's also Edward's classmate."

"Ariadne and I don't need to be friends."

Edward looks at him. He isn't surprised but he states, "I never told you her name."

Arthur looks up and then back down at his book. "I'll be leaving soon."

"The more you should talk to her!" Dom exclaims.

"Yeah," Edward nods, "there's something called internet, e-mail and social networking. Are you familiar with them?"

Arthur glares at him. "You're starting to become like Eames."

"He _is_ your best friend."

"Regretfully," he mutters. He closes his book, knowing that he won't be able to read a single word. Edward slides him a muffin and he begins to eat it. "Don't you have a cathedral model to do?"

"That's Professor Miles's project, isn't it?" Dom inquires. "Mal isn't allowed to be in any of his classes and she was pissed to find out that we'd be making cathedrals while her class was stuck with office buildings."

"I would be, too," Edward agrees. "And I'm almost done…I think."

Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Hey, looks like Mal's coming over," Dom says, his back turned to Arthur and he's waving at the woman coming closer. "And guess who she's with." Edward's face breaks into a grin.

Arthur looks up and can't help but feel hollow in his stomach as the young girl with bright eyes and full lips behind Dom's girlfriend, the one he's been eyeing since he arrived three days ago, walks towards them slowly. Her scarf blows behind her as the wind picks up. He thinks he's just swallowed live butterflies and they're all fluttering inside him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I didn't expect the point of view thingy like the last chapter. Oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me your thoughts.**

**And if you have time, for those who don't know about Twenty Steps, I hope you'll get to have a look-see. Which reminds me, if I get to finish, it might be updated tomorrow. If not, then the original Sept. 3. I also have this new humor/parody Inception idea which I will start soon. If you'd like to see what it's about, it's in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nick Jonas Gets Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi, there! This is a birthday gift for my friend/school sister/beta: carameltootsieroll! Happy happy birthday! I really hope you enjoy this. I put Nick Jonas, sort of. He's in there ;] Readers, please enjoy as well! No beta, sorry, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Earlier during the day, Ariadne asked Cobb if she could leave work early, saying she needed to take care of some personal, dining annual schedules. Although the extractor was surprised, he had let her go and then asked their Point Man what they were up to today. When Arthur replied that even he was in for the surprise, Cobb nodded slowly and left. Eames, being the helpful man that he is, mentioned something about ex-boyfriend rituals, which Arthur dismissed.

An hour after she had left, Arthur checked the file of her that he had made during the first job. Thanks to technology, it was easier and much faster for him to get his research done. Unfortunately, when he checked the date 'September 16' or even 'September', nothing popped up.

He thought that it shouldn't be a problem if he asked her outright. So once he came home, he asked and he didn't expect the answer. "It's Nick Jonas's birthday!" He had to research who this Nick Jonas guy is. Fortunately, he's just another former teen star who had formed a band with two of his brothers a few years back. Not Ariadne's type but she must have a reason. No competition.

Now, as he looks at what she's preparing in the dining room, not even the on the kitchen table where they usually eat, he can't help but feel slightly jealous. They've been together for about six months, they started dating during mid-March and she asked him to move in with her just last month, and since both of their birthdays are on February, they haven't celebrated their birthday together as a couple yet, they have, however, celebrated as best of friends who would go out on dates. Who knows what she'll do for his birthday now that they're officially dating.

"This little crush you have on this…boy band member…" Arthur says, not exactly sure of where he's going. He sees his girlfriend running back and forth from the kitchen and the dining room, placing balloons on chairs and party hats on the table. "It's…not very…practical?"

Ariadne smiles at him. "This wasn't shown in your research?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. I've seen it around your past social media networks. I didn't think much of it, honestly." She continues to arrange the table to her will. She tells him that there's cake, and when he looks inside the fridge there's a round, white cake which he's honestly excited to eat. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm almost done," she says, shaking her head. "But you can put this CD on." She moves forward and hands him a transparent compact disc case with a white CD inside. "It's a mix, my favorites."

Arthur nods and heads to the stereo. Putting it on play, he waits to hear how this pop rock band sounds like. He looks at the case he's holding and notices a piece of paper stuck in the back. Turning it around, he realizes it's the song list. The first song is something called 'S.O.S.'.

Back in the kitchen, he hears his girlfriend begin to sing-along. "_Oh, this is an S.O.S., don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line, it's true..._"

He heads back to the kitchen and watches her sway around and cleaning some dishes. She notices him behind her and smiles. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiles back. "Not at all." Gesturing towards the other room, he asks, "May I?"

"Of course." She nods. "I'll be with you in a moment." And she goes back to singing along. "_Next time I see you, I'm giving you a high five..._"

He grins at her actions. Sure, he'd rather hear her sing something mellow and using her guitar but she's happy and that's more important.

Another song has begun to play when she finally does come back, she places the party hat on top of him. "Just put it on until the end of the dinner, please?" He doesn't like it but he agrees. Ariadne serves him the spaghetti and a drink. "It's not much but I promise you that the cake will make up for it." She puts some for herself before sitting beside him.

"It's fine, don't worry," he assures her. "I _would_ like to know what this is all about."

"It isn't anything big, really. Well, it is, I suppose. When I moved here for college...before grad school," she clarifies, "I was alone. A Canadian from Brooklyn with French blood." She shrugs. "I'm usually a loner so it isn't new to me." Arthur reaches out to squeeze her hand, wanting to remind her that he's there. "One time I was sitting outside, drawing and I had my laptop with me. It just so happened that I stumbled upon an article about the Jonas Brother, it was during the height of their popularity. And this girl comes up to me and asks if I liked them, too."

"Valeria."

Ariadne smiles. "Right. And so I looked, and this gorgeous girl is just staring at me, waiting for my answer. I was honest and she just scooted over beside me and gave me these headphones and started playing songs. They're not my usual type but I was just so happy that I ended up genuinely liking them. I thought it would be a one-time thing, you know, after that incident we'll just see each other around campus but..."

"She actually reached out to you."

"For some months I thought it would suddenly end but one time she knocked on my door on a Friday night, well, around midnight, actually, and had these stacks of DVDs and so much food. She had invited me to go out with her and some friends but I had to finish this project and since Elise," she mentions her former roommate, "would be gone for the night, I could concentrate."

"Did you finish the project?"

"Just when she came in, actually." She giggles. "She decided not to go out with her friends—well, they're mine now, too—and spent it with me. And guess who's birthday it was, too."

"Nick Jonas."

"It turns out he's both our favorite." She checks the time. "But since she's out of town, I'm spending it with you. She'll call later, though, when she isn't busy."

"It's a special day for you," he says, kissing the back of her hand. "Thank you for sharing it with me." So this isn't just because of one, famous guy. It's about her and her best friend.

They finished their food while talking about the crazy antics she and Valeria had done. As Ariadne is about to get the cake, her phone rings and she smiles when she sees the caller.

"Do you need any privacy?"

"No," she tells him, "stay." Placing her phone down and pressing receive and putting it on loudspeak, her and the caller simultaneously say, "Happy Birthday" to each other before laughing uncontrollably. "Arthur's here, too."

"_Bonjour_, Arthur."

"Hello, Valeria."

"I can't celebrate Nick Jonas's birthday properly," Valeria groans, "the food in this hotel is not worthy."

"I'll save cake for you when you get back."

"Marshmallow cake?"

"What else?"

"Ooh, you're such a temptress! I want to go home now!"

"You'll be back soon enough."

"Is that _When You Look Me in the Eyes_, I hear?"

"It's just starting."

"Then why am I still on the line? Go! Dance with Arthur!"

Ariadne smiles, and Arthur notices the blush forming when she darts her eyes to him and then back to the phone. He smirks. "We'll have a mini-party filled with cake when you come back."

"Yes, please! I'll see you soon, _mon ami_. Bye, Arthur."

"Bye, Val. Have fun." She turns off her phone. "Cake?"

"What's this about dancing?" he wonders.

"It's not your kind of music, Arthur," she hitches, "let's have some cake."

"No, I think I'd like to dance with you more. I'll even keep the party hat on." He points to the blue cardboard with balloons drawn on it that's on his head.

Ariadne grins. "Well, the chorus is starting," she says as she stands, "shall we?"

Arthur stands and pulls her to him. "After, we get cake."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you'd like. Nick Jonas and his brothers have always been just...pretty much...there...for me so I just chose the songs that I've actually heard of. I don't not like them, I mean, Nick's cool and he's a cutie, we're just not close, haha. Anyways, this was fun to write.**

**There's a foreshadowing here for Twenty Steps. A simple foreshadowing but still fun to put in here. And it doesn't really follow my headcanon concerning Ariadne and her friendship with Valeria (Twenty Steps version is my headcanon). Neither does Valeria speak a lot of French here.**

**I haven't been writing for this one, and it's because I'm so focused on Twenty Steps. But if inspiration strikes, I'll probably get to write the ideas that have been stuck in my mind for some time now. I've also found a lot of prompts, which I'm pretty excited to write since a lot reminded me of Arthur and Ariadne.**

**For those who follow Twenty Steps, we'll see each other again tomorrow! Again, Happy Birthday carameltootsieroll!**


End file.
